Villains Kids And Their Heroes
by Kr is for Krypton
Summary: Hannah Quinzel, Abby Luthor, Rachel Nigma, and Blizzard Mardon are just your run of the mill kids. Well other than the fact that their parents are villains. But one thing is for certain, these kids love their heroes. Whether it's a simple sibling friendship, a protective bond of being Rogues, owing their sister for your life or even falling in love. (Sucky Summary, Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a prologue btw, there will be a semi major timeskip. Set sort of in the Young Justice universe but some events might be altered. Robin is Jason at this time, so it's in between season 1 and 2. Hannah is Joker and Harley's adopted kid and she has black hair with red highlights, her eyes are brown. Her sorta villain identity is Wild Card which is also Joker's nickname for her. Joker and Harley only have minor roles though. Abby is Lex Luthor's daughter which makes her Superboy's half sister sorta (I have a reason for that and if anyone has ideas for a kid of a villain related to Aqualad/Kaldur or Miss Martian I would like that. They don't have to be their villains just someone who might be in debt to them or protective of them.) Abby is dirty blonde so like a really light brown, sort of like the actor who played Lex in Batman vs Superman. She has blue eyes and is a fan girl/ girly girl. Rachel is Riddler's daughter and her hair color is the same as his in the yj cartoon. She has green eyes, and she's the brains of the group. She's always snooping around so that's how she knew Superboy was sorta Lex's son. She owes Cheshire because she's saved her butt multiple times. Blizzard is Weather Wizard's son. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has blonde hair because I randomly decided that his mom was blonde, and I know Weather Wizard has dark colored hair but blonde went better with Blizzard. I need suggestions for a kid of a villain for Miss Martian and Aqualad (And Aqualad's villain kid can't be black manta's cause black manta's already Kaldur's dad and I already have a sibling relationship.) Oh and next update I make will probably have Jason as Robin for the first part then a short timeskip and Tim's Robin. And if any of characters seem OOC it's because I had to change them a bit, or I just have them having a different personality in a certain situation.**

I flipped my black hair with red highlights over my shoulder and stared at my phone. Smirking, I thought about the happy news I was gonna share with Abby, Blizzard, and Rachel. I grabbed my phone and opened open my text messages.

 **Hannah (Me): Abbs! Bliz! Rach! Guess what!**

 **Blizzard: Did your dad say yes?**

 **Me: Yes! Yes! Yes! First day of mischief alone!**

 **Abby: Ooh! So are you gonna find Robin or what?**

 **Rachel: Abby! Hannah going out does not mean she gonna check out Bat's sidekick! She'll get killed!**

 **Me: Rach, you over react! Abbs I'm not gonna check out Birdie Boy, he'd probably attack me 'cause of my daddy dear.**

 **Blizzard: Ok, get your point there but Robin isn't gonna know you are the Joker's daughter.**

 **Me: Whatever Blizzie! I gtg now!**

 **Abby: Bye! Say hi to Robin for me!**

 **Rachel: Stay safe!**

 **Blizzard: Kick hero but!**

I smiled and placed my phone on my bed. Leaping up and grabbed my costume, I threw it on and raced out the door. My mom, or adopted mom whatever you want to call her was in the kitchen. She was dressed in her costume, the thing my hair was themed after because she had insisted I get red highlights (Dad wanted me to get green like his hair). My mom smiled at me, "Be safe Puddin!" I laughed, "Of course Mom!"

Rushing out the door I ran out into the dark streets of Gotham. I climbed up on top of a building and looked around, freedom is wonderful. I caught a glimpse of red and yellow and silently followed it, well trying to be silent. I tripped when I was chasing him, landing on a throw out mattress, well that was lucky. Groaning I stood up and froze, I caught a glimpse of red, yellow, black and green, and it was heading straight towards me. I silently swore, my first day alone and already Birdie Boy caught me. What I didn't expect was for him to help me up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and asked, his voice a bit worried, "You okay?" Then he became more serious, "Why are you following me?"

I blushed slightly, embarrassed, "Umm, my friend always talks about you" I mentally beat myself up for how stupid I sounded. He lifted an eyebrow, "That still doesn't explain why you are following me." I backed away, "Look, Birdie Boy, You really don't want to ask. My parents, are as you say, not friendly with Bats." He stepped towards me, "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes and pulled out a card, handing it to him I sighed, "This'll give you a hint" Robin, as the smart kid he was, figured it out in no time, "You're trying to tell me something about the Joker aren't you?" I smiled, and laughed, "Ding, Ding, Ding! Winner is Birdie Boy!" He looked at me confused, I shrugged, "Hey, I'm bound to pick up some of my parents craziness!"

He looked at me in shock, "Your Joker's daughter!" I smiled, "Aaannnddd, we have another winner!" His brow creased in thought, "But I didn't know Joker had a kid? Where did you come from?" I rolled my eyes, "Jokes adopted me, and Harley's my mom. Wild Card's my name, don't wear it out!" His arms crossed, "And why does it matter if he's your dad?" I sighed, "Bats didn't teach you? Precious little Birdie Boys should stay away from the big bad Joker and people related to him." He started to make a snarky comment, "I can take the Joker!" I smirked, "Ya right, my dad has gone head to head with Bats, I don't think you could take him." He pouted, "I could! Well anyway, here's your card back" He attempted to had me back the card, which was a wild card. I shook my head, "Keep it Bird Boy, and I'd like it if we stayed frenemies, instead of just enemies. I don't want you or Batty dear dead you know" And with that word I disappeared into the shadows.

I raced to the front door of the mansion, knocking really fast and excited. The door swung open, Lex Luthor's bald head poked out, "Hannah! Here to see Abby for the sleep over I presume." I nodded my head and he let me in. I raced to Abby's room, and threw open the door, "Abbs!" She beamed up at me, "So did you do it! Did ya see Robin?" I smiled, "You beat I did! And I talked with him too." Abby lifted her eyebrow, "You tripped and he found you didn't he" I nodded, sheepishly, "He was cool though, didn't attack me." Abby laughed, "Come on! You know heroes don't attack without reason!" I smiled, the door opened and Rachel stepped in, her brown hair swinging behind her. I smiled, "Rach! Guess what! Guess what!" She smiled, "You met Robin." I nodded, and Blizzard popped in, "Hey peeps!" I smiled at him, his blond hair was out of place in our group. It was the opposite of his father's, which I had always found a bit off but his mother had blond hair.

We sat in a circle, chatting. Abby piped up with her girly girl squeal, "Guess what! Rumor has it Superman has a son!" Rachel smirked, "I hope you don't have a crush on him, that would be insest." Abby put on a confused face, "How?" Rachel smiled, "Well I overheard your dad talking to him. Apparently the guy's Superman's clone, and your dad supplied DNA to fill in the gaps. Blizzard laughed, "Rachel, you're always the one who finds out every little detail." Abby just looked on in shock, "I have a brother?" The she turned and yelled, "DAD!" Lex Luthor was at the door almost instantly, "Yes Abby?" She just glared at him, "When did you plan to tell me I had a BROTHER!" Lex's eyes grew large and he ran from his fuming daughter. We all bursted into laughter. Blizzard smiled, "Well I heard Supes son is friends with Baby Flash, I could ask him next time he comes over for dinner." I crossed my arms, "How come you have a good relationship with your heroes. I'd give anything to have time to talk with Bats and Birdie Boy without them kicking my butt" Abby laughed, "Oo! Hannie's got a crush!" My cheeks grew hot, "I do not!"


	2. Chapter 2

I lept onto the top of a building and somersaulted into the abandoned park. Robin laughed as I tumbled to him, "Harley been teaching you?" I nodded smiling, "Yah, I'm a natural, at least that's what she tells me." I sat down beside him, "So, what's up with the Bats?" Robin sighed, "Ra's is causing trouble in Europe. Batman and I are gonna check it out." My eyes widened, "Your gonna come back right?" He smiled, "Of course Hannah, you're worrying too much" I sighed, "Promise?" He leaned towards me, "I promise I will come back Hannah." I smiled, "And you never break your promises." He laughed and pulled me close and we sat there together.

I sat on the edge of my bed, it had been about a week since Jason had left, I was worried sick about my Birdie Boy. Joker hollered up, "Hannah! Come watch a family movie with us!" I sighed, rolling my eyes and I cartwheeled downstair and sat between my adopted parents. My dad pressed play, and I froze. It was Jason's face on the screen, and he had blood trickling from his broken lip. I watched in horror as a crowbar came down on the face I loved, Jason took it with courage. The crowbar came down again and again, until Jason's face was a bloody mess. The video backed up and my dad's tell tale cackle could be heard. The video showed a bomb on the wall as my dad retreated out of the building. Then the building blew up. With. Jason. In. It. I pushed my parents away and rushed up the stairs, tears trailing from my face. I grabbed the essentials and shoved them in a bag. I slipped out of the window, my vision blurring from tears, he had promised he'd come back, but now he's gone. Forever.

I ran along the rooftops, soundlessly crying. Every building reminded me of him, I remembered watching him leap from building to building. I raced on and on, and right into a black figure. I looked up and saw Batman. I clutched my chest as I was racked with sobs, I whispered, "He's gone. My Birdie Boy's gone." I scrambled to my feet and looked at the Bat, "He promised he would come back, but he's gone." And I disappeared into the shadows.

I hightailed it to Bludhaven, with all the crime there I'd be able to disappear for a bit. Walking down a deserted street, I let the tears fall. Hugging my chest, I leaned against a building, and slid down to the ground. I was lost in a world of grief, I never noticed anything, not even when those thugs surrounded me. They were cackling, I snapped back to reality, thinking it was Joker. I feebly growled, "Go away" but they kept coming closer. A shadowy figure went behind them, quickly knocking the unprepared thugs. I looked up and sighed, it was just Nightwing, the former Robin. I stumbled to my feet and unexpectedly leaned into Nightwing and sobbed, "H..he's g..gone, m..my B.. b..boy's gone!" Nightwing seemed confused but he wrapped his arms around me, "Who? Who's gone?" I looked up at him, "R..r...robin" Tears were trailing down my cheek, and Nightwing got a look of panic on his face, "What do you me gone?" I looked at the ground and managed to say, "Joker… k..killed h..him… he took away my Birdie Boy!" Nightwing stepped back, "No….no! Jaybird is dead" I nodded and looked at him with tears in my eyes, "Of all the promises he had to break, why this one. He t..told me he'd come back!" NIghtwing disappeared into the shadows and I was left alone.

Stumbling into the Central City station, I wiped away tears. Maybe Blizzard would let me crash at his place, at least he lived a life with a stable relationship with the rogues. I walked along the streets, and cursed. I forgot where Bliz lived! He'd always go to Abby's place when we got together, mostly because Abby's dad wasn't a public villain. I stood there thinking, until I saw a flash of yellow. I smiled for the first time today, and ran towards the person who made the flash. He had ran into a pole, I raced to help him up I quickly asked, "Umm, Kid Flash, where does Blizzard live again?" He looked at me in confusion, "That's Weather Wizard's son right, he lives over there." He points in the directions and I waved goodbye and raced to Blizzard's house. I knocked on the door, please be home, please be home, the door swung open and I hugged Blizzard. He was clearly confused but softened when he saw the tears streaming down my face. He pulled me inside to his room and asked slowly, "What happened Hannah?" I cried, "My d...dad k..killed B...birdy B...boy a...and t..t..took a..a video, then made me watch!" Blizzard pulled me close and hissed under his breath, "I will kill that son of a….." He sighed, knowing he should swear around my unusually childish 15 year old mind. I continued to sob, and sob, trying to cry the world away.

 **Six Months later**

His death still hurt like an open wound, like it reopened each time I heard the word Robin, or Joker, or Batman. I was sitting in the guest room, hugging my chest as Rachel bursted into the room dragging Blizzard and Abby behind her. She commanded them to sit and the began her speech, "We all love our heroes right?" We all nodded, Blizzard smiled, "Flash and Baby Flash are one of the Rogues so to speak, and we never leave behind our own." Abby piped up, "And Superboy is my half brother from what Rach can tell! I don't leave family behind!" I sighed and looked at the with defiance, "No one is gonna hurt another Robin on my watch!" Rachel smiled and continued,, "I'm in debt to Cheshire, so I guess that means I should protect Artemis. Well anyway, Klarion and a couple other wizards, along with some Venom freaks have decided to lure the Justice League's younger team to them. This team contains, Superboy, The third Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Zatanna." We all nodded, Blizzard smirked, "So are we gonna help the team?" Rachel smiled, "Of course! Because we love our heroes!"

We set to work making costumes. Abby brought in manakins and some enhanced fabric from her dad's place, at least we had the daughter of a billionaire helping us. Abby also was good at sewing, but we started to plan first. Abby ended up in a outfit that was fire and water proof. It also had a belt of random tech that could be useful. It was different shades of grey with highlights of pink. Rachel suited up in a green outfit with a couple of question marks on it. She had a mini computer on her arm (Sort of like Robin's) and a couple other gadgets. Blizzard put on a white and ice blue outfit. It was accompanied by a glove that acted like his father's wand thingy. I slid on a black outfit with purple stripes. There also was a bit of red and green, to show I still had my parents skill but I was separated from them. I had a belt that held a couple stacks of wild cards that were sharp enough to cut but not kill. I also had smoke bombs and a couple nets. Our big weapon was with Abby, a magic cancel outer thing. She had snuck it out from her dad's lab and it only had a couple uses. It was in a form of a net. We smiled and started to name ourselves. I looked down at my outfit, "I'll be Wild Card, that's the name I used when I met my Birdie Boy" Blizzard smiled, "I'll just keep my name, it goes with the suit." Rachel twirled, "What does every riddle need? An Answer and that's what I'll be!" Abby smirked, "I'll be something like tech, or just call me Abby on the field. The enemies already know us and we know them."

We snuck out and stood watching the place where Rachel said the sneak attack would be. I caught a glimpse of Klarion then saw the team emerge. I heard Zatanna talking to Klarion, "What do you want Klarion?" Klarion smirked and spoke in his childish voice, "Teekl and I are gonna make you annoying kids not interfere anymore." Robin laughed, "You and what army?" Those were clearly not the right words to say because the other magicians and the Venom induced thugs came out. I saw the team's eyes get big. A thug lunged at Robin and the battle began. I made to lunge forward but Blizzard grabbed my arm and shook his head, "They don't need us yet" We watched the battle for a bit, I got tenser each time a thug hit Robin. A thug had Robin pinned down, Klarion was smirking and he began to cast a spell on the fallen bird. I lunged out of hiding and grabbed Robin at the last second. My foot was hit but luckly it was not direct and it only sprained it. Klarion practically hissed, "Hey! Aren't you Joker's brat! Why aren't you helping us!" I stumbled to my feet glaring, "Because no one is gonna hurt another Robin as long as I live!" A thug had somehow gotten a hold of some kryptonite and was using it on Superboy. Abby flew from hiding and shot a regular net at the guy, knocking him back. Klarion was throwing a temper tantrum, "Now Luthor's brat! This isn't fair" Abby smirked, "Ya, my dad is Luthor but you know what that means?" Klarion pouted, "What?" Abby helped Superboy to his feet, "It mean this guy is my half brother and I don't give up on family!" A thug tripped Kid Flash, Blizzard summoned a small hail cloud, he laughed and help Kid Flash up, "Nobody hurts Baby Flash, we Rogues stick together." Kid Flash grinned, "Blizzard!" Artemis was running out of arrows quickly, Rachel jumped down from the rafters and quickly placed more arrows in Artemis's quiver. Artemis looked at her confused, Rachel shrugged, "I owe your sister, she saved my life a couple times when I snooped too far."

 **A/N: I chose some pairings but I'm letting you decide the rest. Vote in the reviews or just Pm me if you don't want others to know your choice. The great thing about having a young justice fanfic that falls in between the seasons is that you decide what happens. (I changed this version I am keeping it to the orginal four Ocs I made plus one for Zatanna I decided she'll be at the fight instead of the others. not adding in some for the others. Also Nightwing is not at the fight anymore)**

 **Current Pairings:**

 **JasonXHannah (Oc)**

 **Spitfire (WallyXArtemis I love these guys together)**

 **ZatannaXNightwing (I forgot their ship name)**

 **SuperMartain (ConnorX Megan)**

 **Voting for Pairings:**

 **Abby:**

 **AbbyXAqualad**

 **AbbyXBlizzard**

 **AbbyX Someone else (Say that someone)**

 **No pairings for Abby**

 **Rachel:**

 **RachelXAqualad**

 **RachelXBlizzard**

 **RachelX Someone else (Say that someone)**

 **No pairing for Rachel**

 **Blizzard:**

 **BlizzardXAbby**

 **BlizzardXRachel**

 **BlizzardXSomeone else (Specify)**

 **No pairing for Blizzard.**

 **Please Vote! And Reviews are awesome I read every one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about not updating, I didn't have access to my computer for a bit. Red Hood is in this chapter and sorry if it seems a little rushed. I'm pretty sure this fanfic will just be major moments with the villian kids and their heroes. I might be starting another fanfic with a possible OCXDick/Robin. Not sure, most of my story come from random thoughts or dreams. In that fic there will probably be a lot of Ollie being overprotective of the Oc. It will probably focus on her meeting Ollie, her relationship with her overprotective brothers (A biological OC brother and Roy) and her relationship with Dick (Slowly forming something deeper). Well anyway Read, Enjoy (hopefully), and Review!**

Zatanna stepped forward and started to speak. Klarion flicked his hand sending her into the wall hard. A portal opened and small girl stepped forward. Her hair was black with white stripes and she wore an outfit similar to Klarion's. The girl looked at Klarion, her voice was light and teasing, "Now that wasn't very nice brother!" Klarion hissed, "Go away Klara!" The girl, Klara smirked, "I'd rather play with Teekl" Teekl hissed, Klara smiled and summoned a cage and shoved the angry cat inside. She stood up and stared her brother down, "Now Klarion, you know what fate has foretold, you cannot kill them until their time comes." The witch boy pouted and screamed, "I wanna I wanna!" Klara smirked and walked towards Zatanna, she offered her hand and helped the older girl up. Turning to Klarion the team of two magicians started to battle the witch boy.

The battle resumed, thugs launching themselves at us. Robin and I stood back to back, me throwing cards and him throwing bat-a-rangs. We held our ground, Abby and Superboy fighting side by side, Artemis shooting arrows when Rachel was shooting weird question mark things. Blizzard was laughing along side Kid Flash, summoning small storm clouds above the thugs heads. Our mood changed quickly as more thugs swarmed in. Robin and I were backed into a corner, I was keeping him behind me. Kryptonite was quickly passed along, Abby cursing about her dad being a villain as she was forced to retreat. Artemis ran out of arrows and Rachel was becoming low with her ammo too. The only ones succeeding were Klara and Zatanna, who managed to make Klarion retreat and grab Teekl then leap into a portal. One of the thugs got too close to Robin and tried to make a blow to his head, I shoved him aside and took the hit one my shoulder. A person in a biker's outfit with a red helmet that covered their face launched into battle in front of me.

Abby was shuffling through her belt and smiled when she found a device. She threw it at a far wall and it opened, quickly pulling the Kryptonite towards it. Superboy stopped writhing in pain and looked up at Abby, "What?" She smirked, "Dad uses it to fine Kryptonite, I figured it could come in handy." Rachel finally hit down the last thug and bent down, panting. Blizzard struggled to control a large storm cloud but managed to hit only the thugs and not Kid Flash. I stared in at the place where the remaining thugs were fighting. Slowly the thugs fell, I watched in wonder. You could finally clearly see the person who came to Robin and my rescue, he promptly collapsed when the last thug fell.

Abby started to shuffled through her belt and Robin and I rushed to the person's side. Robin stared down in shock, "That's Red Hood, but why did he help us? Batman tells me to stay away from him." I sighed, "Bats tells Robins to stay away from a lot of people, but do Robins ever listen? No" Robin looked at me, "Who are you anyway? And why did you say you wouldn't let a Robin get hurt again?" Sadness filled my eyes, "I said that because I knew the last Robin, I don't want anyone else to go out the way he did. As for my name you can call me Wild Card" Robin nodded slowly as Abby placed Red Hood on a stretcher, "But why did Klarion call you Joker's brat?" I spat, "I abandoned my dad when he killed the boy I loved." We walked toward the rest of the group, they were standing near a weird ship. Zatanna walked over to me, "Thanks for protecting Robin, Batman and Nightwing would have my head if he got hurt." I smiled half heartedly, "I just don't want another Robin hurt, how'd Nightwing take the news about….." I could bring myself to say it. Zatanna frowned, "He was heart broken, he heard the news from a girl who was crying about her Birdie Boy or something" I sighed, "Hey, I was in hysterics, you would have been to if you found out you dad had killed your boyfriend" Robin's eyes widened, "You were his girlfriend?" I smirked, "Yes but we kept it secret, Bats and my dad are not on good terms you know."

We had boarded the ship, I stayed by Red Hood the whole time. Red Hood's head moved a bit as he groaned, "What?" As he slowly sat up I explained, " You passed out, you also have a few broken ribs and a broken arm." He slowly blinked his eyes then seemed to recognize me, "Hannah! You're okay right?" I nodded, "I'm fine but how do you know my name?" He sighed and reached his good arm behind his head, pressing a button he took the helmet off" I looked on in surprise and whisper, "J...j..jason?"

He nodded and I lunged at him, forcefully pressing my lips against his. I savored the familiar taste as he deepened the kiss. We finally broke apart, out of breath, then I started to sob against his side. He gently stroked my hair, I looked up at him, "How…" He smiled, "Let's just say Ra's felt guilty." I smiled through my tears, "You're back, I have my Birdie Boy back." He nodded and pulled me close, locking our lips again. Nothing could ruin that moment, joy was streaming through me. We came up for air, I brushed his hair away from his eyes, there was a strip of white hair. I felt the ship land, but a question lept from my lips, "How long?" He sighed, "About a month after I died, Bats knew." I shot up in rage and called to Abby, "Take him to the med bay, I need to have a nice talk with Batty Boy!" Abby walked over and Blizzard followed me calling to Robin, "You might want to come, She might kill your mentor if we don't stop her."

I entered the center area Batman was talking with Nightwing. I stormed right in, Batman didn't expect me so I managed to punch him in the gut. Nightwing took a defensive stance and I glared at him, "Oh no you don't! Bats and I need to talk!" Batman looked at me in confusion, "Who are you?" I crossed my arms, "Jason's very pissed off girlfriend, and you are going to tell me why the hell you didn't tell anyone Jason was alive!" Nightwing blinked his eyes, "Jaybird's alive!" I smiled at him, "Yes he is, he rescued Robin and me from a tight situation included a bunch of Venom induced thugs and mind you if me and my friends hadn't shown up you would have been bringing dead bodies of your friends from that building." Blizzard ran in just as I was about to scream at Batman, he grabbed my arms and strained, "Hannah! Think before you act!" I glared back at him, "He kept my Birdie Boy from me!" Blizzard sighed, "I know you're upset, you have a right to be but please don't kill Batman." The rest of the group filed in excluding Jason and Nightwing. Abby walked over to Batman, "Sorry about Hannah, she over reacts. This time she has a right though. She was traumatized when she lost Jason, plus she found out her dad killed him and then her dad showed her the video." I ripped myself out of Blizzard's restraints, "I'm just going to go be with Jason!"

Storming through the hallway I quickly found the way to Jason's room. I found a sobbing Nightwing and a annoyed Jason when I walked in. I was flicking away tears, "Why did Abby have to bring the stupid video up? I'm still trying to get that out of my head." Jason pushed Nightwing away and growled, "Joker showed you the video!" I nodded, he tried to jump up but he winced, "That stupid clown is going to pay!" Poor Nightwing was confused, "What video?" Jason growled, "Joker took a video when he was killing me, and like the shitty father he is decided to show Hannah." Nightwing blinked, "Your dating Joker's daughter?" I glared at him, "Never say I'm that monster's daughter again!" Robin poked his head into the room, "Uhh Batman called the league and you have to explain yourselves." I sighed and kissed Jason's forehead, "Get rest okay." Then I followed Robin out of the room.

The league was waiting when I walked in, I took a seat by Abby. I was under Batman's constant glare, he looked at me and my friends, oh and Klara who had tagged along. He spoke with a sharp edge, "Who are you kids and why are you interested in the team?" Abby smiled, "Oh we don't wanna join, we just wanted to protect some of them." Batman looked at her, "And why?" Abby jumped up and stretched to ruffle Superboy's hair, "I wouldn't want my half brother to get hurt would I?" Batman lifted and eyebrow under his cowl, "Half Brother?" Blizzard sighed, "We have bad blood okay! Abby is Luthor's daughter, Rachel is Riddler's, I'm Weather Wizard's and Hannah, who's the one who hates Batman right now, is Joker's daughter." Flash laughed, "Why does Jokes's daughter hate Bats here?" I glared at him, "Don't call me Joker's daughter, and I hate Batman because he decided it would be smart to hide the fact that my boyfriend was resurrected!" Batman stared me down, "He was out of control, he's killed people!" I snapped back, "So what! You hid his existence and didn't try to help him! I know what bond you have with your Robins! You practically abandoned your son!" Robin coughed, "Actually he did, all the Robins have been his adopted sons." Batman glared and him and Robin shrunk back. Flash blinked, "Batman has sons, and one got resurrected?" I sighed, "His second Robin was killed by the Joker, Jason was that Robin and according to him Ra's Al Ghul felt guilty." Blizzard sighed, "Flash, you seriously didn't notice her every time you came over? She was the sobbing girl sitting on the couch." Rachel sighed, "Batman asked why we cared about the team, the answers are, Abby is Superboy's half sister, I owe Artemis's sister for my life, Hannah doesn't want another Robin hurt, and Blizzard just is being a standard rogue." Blizzard cut in, "Nobody hurts Baby Flash!" Kid Flash glared at him, "You are younger than me! And I am Kid Flash not Baby Flash!" Artemis just laughed, "That's better than Kid Idiot"

Jason came in through the door, I looked at him, "You shouldn't be walking." He smirked then winced, "Oh who cares" I walked to him, "I do and you better not get yourself killed again!" Jason just gave me his signature smirk, "You know, usually in the relationship the guy's the overprotective one." Blizzard laughed, "Well your relationship is not usual!" Klara stood up her black and white hair swinging out behind her, "Well, this was fun, but I should get back to my realm." Zatanna smiled, "Thanks for helping" Klara smirked, "I wouldn't miss a chance to annoy my brat of a brother." Batman glared at the rest of us as Klara stepped through the portal, "You all will be staying here, under the watch of the league."


	4. Not a chapter just an announcement

**Announcement #1**

 **Okay, here are some ideas for stories I have,**

 **#1: Silver Arrow (Name is a work in progress) (A YJ fanfic)**

 **Main character: Aiedail Haly (Or Aiedail Queen)**

 **Main Pairing: Might be a Dick X Aiedail**

 **Summary: Aiedail has never had a normal life. She grew up in the circus her uncle ran until she was eight. She lost her only friend, Dick when his parents were murdered and he became an orphan. She wasn't even there to say goodbye. When she was nine her mother decide to settle in a small town near Star City, taking her away from the circus she loved. When she was ten her mother was brutally murdered in her house when Aiedail was at school. She was sent to an orphanage. When the orphanage got too harsh she ran, right to central city. Now eleven year old Aiedail Haly is lost in the bustle of Star City. Will she finally settle into her own kind of normal when a hero named Green Arrow, aka Oliver Queen, finds her and takes her in? And will she find out how much of herself she's been missing? WIll she ever find out who adopted Dick?**

 **#2: Lost Waters (Still a work in progress name) (A yj fanfic)**

 **Main character: Cora Poole**

 **Main Pairing: (Still Deciding)**

 **Summary: Cora is half Atlantean. She never knew, she has lived miles from the water. She starts to notice something is happening whenever she touches water. The water starts bubbling under her fingertips. When Cora's field trip goes haywire, leaving her and her classmates abandoned in the woods, Cora notices she starts to feel faint. What happens when the lack of water reaches her? Will some heros come to the rescue?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter and mainly fluff but I though I should give you guys something. Artemis seems a little OOC to me. Well anyway for the story ideas I have I'm gonna clear up a few things.**

 **For Story idea #1:**

 **By the orphanage got to harsh I should have used a different word like tough or something cause what I mean by that is the orphanage was way too close to the place her mom was killed and she had to walk by the house everyday and no one bothered to fix the damage. Memories got too tough for her so she ran.**

 **Her circus backstory has a reason too. Her mom is the sister of the guy who owns the circus (or runs it). Also it has to do with who her dad is.**

 **Dick was not her best friend, I said he was one of her ONLY friends (Or did I say only friend cause she had some others friends, if I did I probably meant only one her age.) She wants to find him for closure cause she wants to say sorry for not being there and also some other stuff. I'm probably not gonna make her and Dick be together I said might cause the story might go that way.**

 **Green Arrow didn't adopt her at first, he only took her in because of something she could do which sometimes endangered her life cause she couldn't control it (Again something to do with her dad).**

 **She is never going to be Green Arrow's sidekick (Artemis will probably be in this fanfic). Ollie doesn't really want her fighting crime, it's gonna take a lot of convincing for him to let her to learn how to fight. If she becomes anyone's sidekick it would probably be Red Arrow/Roy.**

 **I think that's it. Well Read and Review!**

Blizzard leaned against a wall near where Kid Flash was standing, I sat on the couch with Jason's good arm around me. My head was resting on his shoulder, my hand was wrapped around his fingers. Blizzard gave Kid Flash a playful look, "Soooo do you have a crush?" Kid Flash simply rolled his eyes, "Why would I tell you?" Blizzard laughed, "Cause I can get Uncle Sam to kidnap you and let James torture you with My Little Pony." I groaned, "Oh my god, he took over the TV everyday and put that stupid, annoying show on! **(I Have nothing against My Little Pony just Hannah got annoyed)** " Kid Flash's eyes grew wide, "You wouldn't" Blizzard smirked, "I would, now who do you like?" Kid Flash mumbled something, Blizzard cupped his ear with his hand, "What was that?" KF growled out, "I like Artemis." Blizzard smiled, "See, that was easy."

Abby bounded into the room, pulling Superboy behind her, "Come On!" Superboy yanked his arm back, "Fine! I'll answer your questions!" She smiled and turned to him, "Okay, what's your name?"

"Superboy"

"I mean your real name!"

"Fine, Conner"

"Favorite color?"

"Black"

"Girlfriend?"

"M'gann"

"Ooo!"

"Are we done now?"

"For now"

(Third person revolves around Rachel)

Rachel wiped the sweat from her brow. She frowned at her pitiful attempts to hit the target, the arrows laid scattered across the ground. Pulling back the bowstring she released another arrow, this time it only fell short a foot. Artemis smiled as she got her water, "Keep trying, you'll get it." Rachel sighed, setting down the bow she turned to the blonde, "You know, maybe I should stick to my weapons." Artemis smirked, "You taught me how to use your question thingy,, it's only fair I return the favor." Then Artemis proceeded to show Rachel how to shoot the bow again.


	6. Update

Hey it's Kr is for Krypton. It's been a year and honestly I had forgotten about posting for fanfiction. From now on all my Young Justice fanfictions are discontinued, I'm sorry for those who really liked them or the ideas behind them but I have lost inspiration for them. I have been focusing in 2018 on writing my own original stories. For those of you who really like the Lazarus story then you may be in luck once I finish my original story, The Heroes of Gale City, because they may be revamped and put as background characters in the story, or they may even get a secondary or leading role in possible other books in the same universe as The Heroes of Gale City. The same goes for the fans of Lost Waters and Companion. As for the fans of Villians Kids and their Heroes, I have no clue if I will take the ocs there into the Gale City universe, but I may someday in the future redo the fanfiction and post it here. Again I'm sorry, I lost track of fanfiction after my dog died, and shortly there after when my sister's hamster died. I'm happier now as I'm heading off to highschool and I still have my cat, Daisy, plus my three rat babies, Iki, Mazie and Luna. I hope you all can forgive me. On a slightly happier note I will probably start possibly writing Harry Potter fanfiction, though it's not certain.


End file.
